The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of gas spring devices and, more particularly, to a gas spring piston and pump assembly that includes a gas spring piston as well as a flexible bladder that is operatively disposed along the gas spring piston and can operate to pump or otherwise displace pressurized gas therein in response to jounce actions acting on the assembly. A gas spring assembly including such a gas spring piston and pump assembly is also disclosed. Additionally, a suspension system including a plurality of such gas spring assemblies is included.
The subject matter of the present disclosure may find particular application and use in conjunction with suspension systems of wheeled vehicles, and may be described herein with specific reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure is also amenable to use in a wide variety of other applications and environments, and that the specific uses shown and described herein are merely exemplary. For example, the subject matter of the present disclosure could be used in connection with gas springs associated with support structures, height adjusting systems and/or actuators associated with industrial machinery, components thereof and/or other such equipment.
Wheeled motor vehicles of most types and kinds include a sprung mass, such as a body or chassis, for example, and an unsprung mass, such as two or more axles or other wheel-engaging members, for example, with a suspension system disposed therebetween. Typically, a suspension system will include a plurality of spring devices as well as a plurality of damping devices that together permit the sprung and unsprung masses of the vehicle to move in a somewhat controlled manner relative to one another. Movement of the sprung and unsprung masses toward one another is normally referred to in the art as jounce motion while movement of the sprung and unsprung masses away from one another is commonly referred to in the art as rebound motion.
Additionally, gas suspension systems, such as for use on vehicles, for example, are known to provide the capability of adjusting the height and/or alignment (e.g., leveling) of a sprung mass (e.g., a body or chassis of a vehicle) relative to an unsprung mass thereof (e.g., a wheel-engaging member or axle housing of the vehicle). As such, known gas suspension systems commonly transfer pressurized gas into and out of gas spring assemblies that are operatively connected between the sprung and unsprung masses. In this manner, the gas suspension system can alter or otherwise adjust the height and/or alignment of the sprung mass relative to the unsprung mass.
In conventional suspension systems, pressurized gas is routinely transferred out of one or more gas spring assemblies to thereby reduce the height of the same and achieve a desired leveling or height adjustment action, such as for leveling (i.e., adjusting the height of one portion of a vehicle body or chassis relative to another portion) or lowering a vehicle body or chassis, for example. Normally, the pressurized gas that is transferred out of the one or more gas spring assemblies is simply discharged into the external atmosphere, such as the ambient atmosphere surrounding the vehicle, for example. Recognizing that ambient atmospheric pressure is within a range of from approximately 12 psi to approximately 15 psi, depending upon elevation and other factors, the discharge of a quantity of gas having a pressure of approximately 60 psi or greater into the external atmosphere represents an uncontrolled release or loss of potential energy. From the perspective of efficiency and energy conservation, such regular and ongoing releases of stored energy may be deemed undesirable.
Additionally, in conventional suspension systems, air is regularly drawn in from the external atmosphere and compressed, such as by using an electrically operated compressor, for example, to a desired pressure level. This pressurized air can then be transferred into one or more gas spring assemblies, such as to increase the height of the same, or can be stored in a suitable reservoir or tank for use at a later time. In addition to the undesirable nature of wasting potential energy by simply discharging pressurized gas into an external atmosphere, such as has been described above, the aforementioned process of generating pressurized gas for use in the gas spring assemblies (i.e., by taking in and subsequently pressurizing gas at nominal atmospheric pressure), can result in significant energy consumption associated with the generation of pressurized gas.
In view of the foregoing, it is believed desirable to develop a gas spring piston and pump assembly, as well as a gas spring assembly and suspension system including the same, that are capable of assisting in the generation of pressurized gas and/or otherwise providing improved performance of gas suspension systems.